User blog:Byakko-Shiron/Feikorin, the Edge of Desolation
Feikorin, the Edge of Desolation is manaless short range champion that excel at disrupting single enemy and dealing very high damage with basic attack, he relys on using 1 disruption, either Blind or Silence, and use his other skill to lock down enemy in place and deal very high damage with his basic attack. While having high cooldown, Feikorin's skills can be used multiple times within few seconds. He can choose to burst out his damage within few seconds, or use the low damage to deal constant damage to enemy for long time. He has 2 type of single crowd control that he can choose to either Blind or Silence his enemy, or wait for them to get Stun, Snare or Slow. Range: 300 Movement speed: 310 Health 398 (+82) Health regen. 7 (+0.5) Attack damage 47 (+3) Attack speed 0.625 (+2.5 %) Mana N/A (Manaless) Mana regen. N/A Armor 20 (+3.5) Magic res. 30 (+1.25) Thousand Stab: Every spell cast give Feikorin a stack of Endless Empower, at 4 stacks, increase Feikorin attack speed by 15 / 20 / 25 % for 4 seconds.(at level 1/9/17) Can be stack up to 3 times. Q - Limitless Assault Apply "Assault" that makes Feikorin attack deal bonus physical damage(this bonus damage doesn't apply on-hit effect, i.e. lifestea, critical) for 3 seconds and gain 7 stacks of "Limitless Assault" for 30 seconds. Limitless Assault can be used to consume a stack of "Limitless Assault", each use add 1 stack to "Assault" and reset its duration. While "Assault", each Feikorin attack trigger an "on-spell" effect(Rylai, spell vamp, etc) with bonus magic damage. Both damage is increase by 25% for each stack of Limitless Assult. Physical Damage : 15/25/35/45/55 (+0.35 bonus attack damage) Magic Damage: 10/20/30/40/50 (+0.45 bonus ability power) Cooldown: 60/56/52/48/44 after the first use of this skill This makes Feikorin deals high damage despite his low base attack damage, and he can be played either Ad or Ap to deal very high damage with his basic attack. W - Blinding Death Target an enemy to apply 4 stacks of "Blinding Curse" for 3 seconds, each time the target successfully attack(include on-hit spell) will remove 1 stack of "Blinding Curse", if "Blinding Curse" stack become 0 within 3 seconds target will be stun for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds, if not, target will be slow by 20/30/40/50/60 % for 3 seconds. Second cast can be used within 4 seconds. Blinding Death can be cast on target with "Blinding Cusre" to end it and apply 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds of Blind. Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 after the first use of this skill Range: 500 This skill let Feikorin to choose to either Blind his target, or let them attack and get stun, or wait for them to get slow, Feikorin can also use this skill to affect 2 target at once, effectively Stun/Slow them. E - Deadly Silence Target an enemy to apply 3 stacks of "Silent" for 4 seconds, each time the target successfully use spell will remove 1 stack of "Silent", if "Silent" stack become 0 within 4 seconds target will be stun for 1 seconds, if not, target will be snare for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. Can be used thrice(3 times) within 6 seconds. Deadly Silence can be use on target with "Silent" to end it and apply 1.8/2.1/2.4/2.7/3 seconds of Silence. Cooldown: 24/23/22/21/20 after the first use of this skill Range: 450 This skill let Feikorin to choose to either Silence his target, or let them cast spell and get stun, or wait for them to get snare, Feikorin can also use this skill to affect 2-3 target at once, effectively Stun/Snare them. If the last spell cast(That would trigger stun) is channeling spell, "Silent" will be removed and the target will be stunned after the channeling end. E - Refine Casting Passive - 5/10/15 % bonus movement speed Change all of Feikorin other's skill cooldown that is currently higher than 3 seconds to 3 seconds. Second cast can be used within 10 seconds. Cooldown: 90/75/60 after the first use of this skill Simply lower his skill cooldown, with this skill, Feikorin can use Q multiple times to effectively increase his damage, or use his Blind and Silence on multiple target. His play style maybe varies, he can use Ad item to effectively use his Q to deal very high physical damage, or use Ap item to deal very high magic damage with his basic attack, his crowd control skills have many use, use them to prevent enemy to fight or retaliate, or use them to make the enemy run when they're either Blind or Silence, and they will be snare or slow with W or E. Category:Custom champions